vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Königin Minnie
Königin Minnie ist die Königin von Schloss Disney, welche friedlich gemeinsam mit König Micky das Reich regiert. Ihr erster Auftritt war im animierten Disney Zeichentrickfilm Plane Crazy (deutsch. Bruchlandung) aus dem Jahr 1928. Trotz das sie eine Königin ist, ist ihr ihr Titel eher egal. Sie kommt in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance vor. Aussehen Königin Minnie ist eine anthropomorphisierte Maus mit schwarzem Fell und großen, schwarzen, runden Ohren. Sie hat lange Wimpern und trägt eine goldene Tiara mit einem roten Rubin in der Mitte, welcher die Form des Micky-Symbols hat. Sie trägt ein mit mehreren rötlichen Farbtönen elegantes Ballkleid, mit kurzen puff-förmigen Ärmeln. Die Oberseite des Kleides ist rosa mit rotem Futter. Das pink farbige Oberteil trägt ein kreisförmiges blumenähnliches Muster, die den unteren Rand umsäumen. Sie trägt desweiteren ein weiteres, lachsfarbenes Unterteil und ein drittes, plissiertes, rotes Unterteil darunter. Minnie trägt dazu weiße Handschuhe, die ihre ganzen Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen bedecken. An der Rückseite ihres Kleides trägt sie eine große, rote Schleife. Interessanterweise bleiben in Kingdom Hearts, wenn Minnie sich dreht, ihre Ohren rund, so dass sie ständig auf den Bildschirm schauen, genau wie in den Disney Cartoons. In Kingdom Hearts II (und allen anderen Spielen danach) bleiben ihre Ohren jedoch in der gleichen Position wie auch immer sie konfrontiert sind (ähnlich wie sie in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas erscheinen ). Dies ist der Grund, warum in Kingdom Hearts Königin Minnie nicht wie alle anderen Charaktere umgedreht werden kann, wenn man sie in Jiminys Tagebuch in voller Ansicht betrachtet. Persönlichkeit Königin Minnie ist sehr bescheiden und sieht sich ihren Bürgern als gleichwertig an und sie zeigt wenig Hybris auf ihren Status als Königin. Zum Beispiel bittet sie Aqua, sie einfach als "Minnie" anzusprechen. Sie kümmert sich sehr um ihre Lieben wie Micky, Donald und Goofy und hofft auf ihre sichere Rückkehr von ihrer Reise. Minnie hat auch wenig Verständnis für Übeltäter wie Karlo und Malefiz, die genau wissen, was sie getan haben. Zudem zeigt sie auch eine tiefe Betroffenheit darüber, als im Laufe der Jahre Unversierte und Herzlose ihr Königreich bedrohen und Chaos verursachen. Handlung Vor Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Bevor sie eine Königin war, war Minnie Prinzessin des Landes der Musketiere und wurde von Capitaine Karlo in der Absicht entführt, sich selber als den Herrscher des Landes zu etablieren. Einige Zeit später wurden sie und Micky König und Königin von Schloss Disney. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Königin Minnie leitet das jährliche Traumfestival in Disney-Stadt. Während Ventus Besuch gibt es Probleme mit der Eismaschine, welche Tick, Trick und Track von ihren Großonkel Dagobert Duck erhalten haben, doch Ventus schafft es, sie wieder zu reparieren. Kurze Zeit später greifen Unversierte den Früchteball Platz an, doch Aqua eilt zu Hilfe und beseitigt die Gegner. Während des Karambolagerennens versucht Terra einige Unversierte zu verfolgen, wird dabei aber fast von Karlo gerammt, welcher sich als Kapitän Finster ausgibt. Minnie warnt ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig dem Wagen auszuweichen. Danach erzählt Minnie ihm am Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, um die Monster loszuwerden ohne die Regeln zu brechen. Am Ende des Traumfestivals überreicht Minnie die Millionen-Träume-Trophäe an die meist gewählten Helden der Stadt: Aqua, Terra und Ventus mit der Eiskreme Aristobeere, Knusper Knaus und Doppel-Kross. Karlo, welcher wütend über diese Entscheidung ist, konfrontiert Minnie damit und wird aufgrund seines Verhaltens in eine andere Dimension gesperrt, damit er versteht, welche Probleme er verursacht hat. Im Abspann verfolgt sie das Rennen von Tick, Trick und Track. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Königin Minnie und Daisy Duck sind gerade auf dem Weg zum Garten, als sie Donald Duck mit Goofy über etwas geheimes reden hören. Sie verlangen eine Erklärung, weshalb Donald den Brief von König Micky an sie weitergibt. Daraufhin sagt sie, dass sie den Anweisungen des Königs folgen sollen, da sie alle besorgt sind, auch Chip und Chap, welche die Ingenieure des Gumi-Jets sind. Von da an regiert sie das Königreich alleine. Minnie befiehlt auch, dass der königliche Chronist Jiminy Grille mit auf die Reise soll, um alles aufzuzeichnen. Nach der Niederlage von Ansem ist Königin Minnie im Schloss Disney zu sehen, wo sie und Daisy auf Tick, Trick und Track treffen, die gerade von der Stadt Traverse zurückkommen. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Kingdom Hearts herrscht Königin Minnie immer noch über das Schloss Disney, mit Daisy als Beraterin an ihrer Seite. Bevor Sora, Donald und Goofy das Schloss besuchen, erscheinen schwarze Rosendornen in der Halle des Ecksteins, wo der Eckstein des Lichts steht. Kurz darauf erscheinen immer mehr Herzlose im Schloss, wodurch auch der Pfad zum Schloss zugänglich wird, nachdem Königin Minnie einen Notruf sendet. Als Sora und seine Freunde dann zum Schloss gelangen, finden sie heraus das es in Gefahr ist, aufgrund von Malefiz und Karlo, welche das Schloss bedrohen, in dem sie die Vergangenheit ändern wollen. Sora begleitet Minnie zum Thron des Königs, wo sich ein geheimer Eingang zum Fluss der Nostalgie verborgen hält. Während sich das Trio in die Vergangenheit aufmacht, um die Zukunft zu schützen, bleibt Minnie im Schloss um es zu beschützen. Nachdem das Schloss erneut gesichert wurde, verteidigt sie es weiterhin und ist somit die sicherste Welt im Spiel. Im Abspann ist sie wieder mit dem König vereint. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Minnie wird von Malefiz und Karlo als Druckmittel festgehalten, um Micky zu zwingen, ihnen die Datenwelt für ihre Pläne der universellen Herrschaft zu übergeben. Sie wird jedoch dank des plötzlichen Auftretens von Lea gerettet, der Karlo mit einem Chakram bewirft und ihn lange genug ablenkt, damit Minnie in Sicherheit flüchten kann. Fertigkeiten Minnie besitzt, anders als die meisten Unterstützungs Charaktere, nicht viele offensive Techniken, jedoch kann sie hellblaue Lichtkugeln verschießen, sofern sich Gegner in der Nähe befinden. Diese blauen Kugeln sind exakt die gleichen, welche auch Micky in Kingdom Hearts II verwendet, nur das diese etwas blauer sind. Gemeinsam mit Sora kann sie das mächtige Madames Erlass Situations-Kommando einsetzen, welches kurzzeitig alle Herzlose im Umkreis hinweg schleudert oder sogar vernichtet. Trotz das es ihr deutlich an Stärke mangelt, ist sie durch dieses Situations-Kommando eine der nützlichsten Unterstützungs Charaktere im Spiel. Sie besitzt die Fertigkeit, Räume zu versiegeln, in der Hoffnung unerwünschte Gäste fern zu halten. Dies hatte sie mit dem Thronsaal versucht, doch fand zu ihrem Leidwesen die Dunkelheit einen Weg in den Raum und breitete sich aus, was bedeutet, dass ihre Magie möglicherweise nicht sehr stark ist oder nur zu schwach für größere Mengen an Dunkelheit. Galerie Weblinks af:Koningin Minnie es:Minnie Mouse it:Minni pt:Minnie Mouse